


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Cube Supernatural Investigators [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Wooseok, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jung Wooseok-centric, M/M, Mysterious illness, Pre-debut, Protective Hyungs, Supernatural Illnesses, Whump, Wooseok is a baby, Work In Progress, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok & Everyone, Jung Wooseok/Everyone, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Series: Cube Supernatural Investigators [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016637
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:34 AM**

"Seokie?"Wooseok turns to look over Jinho,the older wearing a concerned expression as he looked the maknae up and down.

"What is it hyung?"He asked,Jinho looked Wooseok straight in the eyes despite the height difference between them,never once changing expression."Are you feeling alright Seokie?"The older finally asked."You aren't looking so hot."


End file.
